


If the Heart is Strong Enough, the Soul will be Reborn with Each New Day

by GissefromMars22



Series: You & Me, We Always Seems To Find Our Way Back To Each Other [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A New Beggining, Caring, Fluff, Getting back to each other, M/M, Memories, Missing someone, Reincarnation, Reincarnation fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Souldmates, Supportive Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane, so much love, soft talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: After the passionate reunion they shared, Alec and Magnus do not want to separate again, even with many doubts and fears between them, they will take this new opportunity and make the most of it!Some meetings will mobilize Alec and Magnus will be with him to support him at all times...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: You & Me, We Always Seems To Find Our Way Back To Each Other [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073774
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	If the Heart is Strong Enough, the Soul will be Reborn with Each New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it arrived, the fourth part of this story that was in my head so long ago, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!  
> Gisse

Alexander woke up in the middle of the night, his breath agitated by the dream he had just woko up. He looked at his side and smiled when he noticed Magnus still sleeping placidly beside him, with one hand on the chest of the Nephilim, just over his heart, over his rune of union.

Taking great care not to wake his beloved, Alec kissed Magnus' knuckles, before placing his hand on the pillow beside his head. He moved very slowly, sliding from the bed to go to the kitchen, needed to drink something, and the agitation produced by his dream made his throat seem dry.

After a drink and feeling more relieved, Alec walked into the living room, reaching slowly the center of the room. His gaze wandered carefully over the picture frames on the fireplace.

There were several of Magnus' favorite moments depicted in a few photos: his wedding day, of course, took center stage; there was also the first photo that had been taken with Alexander, which was actually a scene captured by Izzy, a photo stolen at an unexpected moment, in which Alec had his hand on Magnus' cheek and was smiling at his Warlock as if he were the most precious thing in the world. The next photo that caught Alec's attention was of him and his husband, holding a little blue baby, "my little Max" thought the Nephilim as he slowly caressed the little boy's face with affection.

He continued to watch the little scenes in the portraits and his heart seemed to contract before the images of Isabel, Jace and Clary smiling at him on the balcony of his NY loft. His siblings had left a long time ago already, but he noticed that he still missed them like on the first day, but the really painful turn was when he found himself with the look of his other son, smiling happily at him in his brother's arms. "Rafe" sighed Alec, his little Shadowhunter.

Now he could remember every aspect of his previous life, at least the most significant ones, and Rafe was a big part of them, even though he had died prematurely, just a young man, like many Shadowhunters. That had been one of the most difficult moments of his life along with Magnus, and they had managed to overcome it, they would always love their son and would remember him eternally, as the loving and loyal young man he became.

With a big sigh Alec took the picture in his hands and concentrated on Max, his little blueberry! He was still here, right? Magnus had not yet mentioned anything to him about Max, but they had only spent a few hours together, he was sure they would talk about it as soon as the moment came. His heart longed to see his little boy again, certainly Max had stopped being his child long ago, even long before Alec left, he had had the privilege of seeing his son become a respected warlock, together they had made many advances in relation to the deals between Downworlders and Shadowhunters, Alec was extremely proud of that.

Now that he was back he could see him again, embrace him, know what had happened to his life. He would have married at last? Would he have had grandchildren? What if he had already become a grandfather? The possibilities were making Alec's heart race, there was so much to catch up on.

The young man was immersed in his thoughts, when he felt strong arms around his waist and smiled before leaving the portrait once more in place and turning in on himself to face his beloved.

"I thought you had run away from me," Magnus said in a low voice.

"How could I run away from you, my love? All I wish is to stay by your side," he replied at once, giving the other man a tender kiss on the lips.

"Good, because I don't plan on running away from you, Alexander".

Smiling at that response Alec kissed him again before speaking.

"There is something I want to ask you, but..."

"Honey, you can ask me anything you want"

"It's-well, it's about Max" began Alec looking at Magnus' face closely "Is he-?"

"In NY," the older one immediately assured him, understanding the young man's implicit question. "He's the newHigh Warlock of Brooklyn," smiled Magnus, stroking the cheek of the Nephilim. "You're going to be so proud of him, to this day, taking care of the Lightwoods, Lewis and Herondales like no one else.

Alec's eyes filled with tears and the Nephilim tried everything to hold them back. His little boy still cared for them, for his descendants, the part of Alec that still remained among them.

"Oh Magnus that's-so," he said between sobs, "I can't believe it".

"He always loved you, you were his example to follow, he became a great man, thanks to you".

"And you too Mags, you made us a true family and you kept it that way, even after I." The words died on Alec's lips as he saw the look of pain in his beloved's eyes, his jaw clenched and his lips tightened. Moving closer to him, he took him in his arms, squeezing him to his body.

The Warlock's tears wet his naked skin and the Nephilim embraced him more tightly. "I'm sorry, my love- I'm sorry to talk that way and cause you pain once again".

"No Alexander- it's-it's okay" began Magnus to speak trying to regain his composure, it was not time to cry or to be sad, not now that his beloved had returned to him. "You are here, with me again," he said, moving a little away to look him in the eye, studying his face as he continued to speak, "the years I spent without you, since you left, were the worst of my entire existence, but they reminded me that you were mine, they reminded me of the happiness we achieved together, the joy you brought into my life after so much time of feeling that nothing had any value, that I had no value at all". He caressed the young man's face again, wiping a tear that ran down his cheek and continued "that pain kept me awake Alexander, I know it sounds strange, but it helped me to continue feeling, to stay alive".

"Love-I'm so-I'm so sorry," the young man whispered as he joined their foreheads.

"Don't do it, you gave me everything Alexander, everything I could have wished for and so much more, I would double that pain just to be able to live this very moment once again".

"I love you so much Magnus, even when I couldn't remember it, my love for you was still there, just like from the first moment, you were always with me".

"So was you, you were still by my side, and also by Max's side" answered Magnus with a little smile "he always said that not even death would take you away from us, that your heart was strong enough to keep your love for us alive, I think in the end he was right".

"I miss him so much, I want to see him, our son, I need to be with him again".

"Of course you do, honey, we just have to find the best way..."

"Do you think this will be too much for him?" Alec asked with concern.

"I'm sure he could find an explanation, although I doubt he'll be interested when he has you in front of him once more," said the warlock, smiling.

"That's all I want, love, I don't want to disturb him in any way".

"You won't," answered Magnus immediately, giving his beloved a soft kiss on the lips. "Now, let's go back to bed, shall we?" he end by taking him by the hand and starting to guide him back to the room.

Alec went back to sleep almost immediately, with his hands joined to those of his love and their bodies facing each other to keep face to face. Magnus stayed awake a little more, admiring the beauty of the man beside him, softly caressing his hair, running over his beautiful features with soft touches, passing his index finger through the tempting lips of the young man. How much he had missed this.

His favorite moments had always been like this, enjoying the calm that being with his Shadowhunter brought him, the peace of being together.

Magnus did not realize when the dream finally caught him off guard, but by the time he opened his eyes again, the sky was clear and unclouded. All traces of the rain from the previous day were gone.

Looking at his side, the soft face of his beloved still deeply asleep made him take a long sigh, even trying to make sure that what happened in the last two days was not a dream, nor some hallucination caused by his endless sorrow.

"It's real, it's here, next to me" he remembered himself, before approaching to kiss the young Nephilim's forehead and slowly getting out of bed with the idea of preparing a big breakfast for both of them.

He was in the middle of his task, when he felt a particular force interact with his safeguards, Max was on his way.

A few seconds later a portal was opening in the middle of the living room. Magnus rushed to meet his son. Even with his pajama bottoms and a robe open on his bare chest.

"Dad? Are you here?" Max asked, as soon as he stepped through the portal. Then he saw Magnus coming out of the kitchen and smiled eagerly at his father's animated face. It had been so long since he had seen him like this, decades, no, centuries, almost two centuries.

Max smiled as soon as he had his father in front of him and rushed to embrace him. Something was happening. Something was different.

He hugged his father tightly and stopped short. Of course something had changed, hadn't it?

"Dad," he said, hurrying away to look him in the face one more time. And a big smile was drawn on his face.

"How are you my son? What is it, honey?" Magnus said suddenly worried.

"You-your- ahem- your eyes Dad" began Max with tears in his own eyes, "it's been so long since I've been able to." Shaking his head he hugged his father again.

He could feel something different, that pain, that anguish he always sensed around his father, that aura of immense sorrow, was not there.

"You have to tell me what's going on," Max was saying, when his words were suddenly cut off. His face turned pale, and he began to tremble in his father's arms.

His gaze was fixed on the hallway leading to Magnus' room. There, standing by the entrance to the kitchen was his father.

"Daddy, Daddy Alec" panted the young warlock almost breathlessly.

His beloved father was once again in front of his eyes and Max could not get out of his amazement. His hands began to shake heavily and his legs seemed to turn to jelly. Then Alec smiled at him, in that particular way that it was only for him, and Max could not resist it any longer. He fell to his knees on the floor, taking one hand to his heart as if to keep it from escaping his chest.

"Max, honey," Magnus' worried voice reached Max's ears, as if listening to them from inside a glass box, his ears buzzed and he could feel his own heartbeat.

Alec rushed over to the young man.

"Max, son," he said with concern as he knelt in front of the young man and grabbed him by the face.

"Daddy, you're here," replied the High Warlock with a broken voice, and he became the little boy who used to ran into his father's arms every night when he came home from a long day's work.

"I am here, Blueberry, I have returned to you, you don't know how much I wanted to see you" said the Nephilim taking him in his arms to give him a big hug.

Max felt his body give way, as if it were collapsing at that moment, but instead of fainting or passing out, he was surprised by his own reaction when he took the man in front of him with force. To be able to feel him seemed like a blessing.This was happening, their father was with them once again.

"Daddy" whispered again, sinking his face into his father's shoulder as he did when he was just a little boy.

Magnus covered his mouth and tried to contain his own emotions, finally deciding to join them in that endless embrace.

They were united like this, unable to leave each other for a long time, when in the end they parted, Magnus and Alec's hands remained united, Max's eyes were on them immediately and he smiled.

"How? Dad?" he asked then, looking at Magnus.

Magnus stood up, lifting Alec with him and Max imitated them at once.

"We have a lot to talk about, let's do it over breakfast, okay?" Magnus proposed, leading both men into the kitchen.

Magnus tried to explain the situation to his son in the best possible way. Although in reality neither he nor Alexander were sure how this had happened. Only ideas and suspicions, which left Max with quite a few doubts.

"So, Clary, huh?" Max said smiling to his parents, happy to see them together again, happy to see Magnus being himself again.

"It's our best bet," said Alec, taking Magnus' hand once more to kiss his knuckles, while the warlock smiled fondly at him.

"You know? I should be upset with how affectionate you are in front of me, hell, Rafe would probably be shaking his head in disapproval, but I'm so happy to see you like this again," Max said laughing.

At the mention of Rafe, everyone smiled, remembering the acidic humor and sharpness the young Sahdowhunter had always had.

"So what do you think, son? Do you think we are right?"

"Well Dad, Aunt Clary had impressive powers that she never fully understood, I remember that the fundamental rune she used to create your wedding union rune was that of the heart?".

"Yes of course I remember," answered Magnus.

"Dad, your heart is as strong as Daddy's, and they never stopped longing for each other, I think as I told you once, even death couldn't separate you two, at least not permanently".

Alec and Magnus' eyes met as they listened to their son's words, expressed with such love and simplicity. Max had such a simple way of understanding the world around him, it was something that had always amazed them.

"Perhaps, by combining the rune of the heart with the rune of the soul and the wedding union..." the young man continued to reason, "hell, anything is possible, she created runes that worked in Downworlders after all".

"I know, that's why that's our best theory" laughed Alec, watching his son still immersed in his own thoughts.

"I might as well try to investigate it, you know? After all, I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the chief advisor to the NY Institute, as well as a member of the Spiral Labyrinth Council.

"Wooow, wooow those are too many titles to rub in your old man's face, Blueberry," said Magnus trying to hold back his laughter.

"You know I don't -Dad" complained Max and Alec began to laugh along with Magnus.

"Mags, leave him alone," rebuked the Nephilim and the smile immediately returned to his son's face, how much he had missed this, being a family, having his parents by his side.

"Well, I'll take some days then, I'll investigate as best I can and come back with news" the young man assured and then continued "although, you could go there you know? Our family, you know besides Cat, Ragnor, Raphael and Simon, would love to meet you".

"Do you think it would be convenient?" asked Alec.

"Sure, you're a great reference for us, for the Lightwoods and the Herondales, of course without forgetting the Lewis they decided not to be part of the Shadowhunters but, they're there too, Aunt Izzy's descendants are still in NY, Simon takes good care of them".

"Whenever you feel like it, we can go back, love" assured Magnus.

"Well, I'd really like to come back," said Alec looking at his hand joined to Magnus', stopping at the silver ring once more, "I've only been here a short time but I don't think this place, or Australia, well, I never really felt them as my home," he said, looking at the warlock next to him now, "You are my home, Magnus, wherever you want to be, that's where I'll be".

Magnus could not do more than to take him by the neck and to approach to kiss it with devotion, causing a smooth moan of his beloved.

"Coff, coff," Max pretended to cough, "well I think that's my exit bell".

"Hey, Max, you don't have to leave yet," Alec said immediately, reaching out to his son and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"In fact, I have to go, I'm a High Warlock, remember? Besides, I have some research to do," he replied with a sincere smile, but carefully observing Magnus' expression. Alec immediately noticed his son's gesture, but made no comment.

"Max, in fact, I have the potion you needed ready and some of the ingredients you asked for last time, wait a minute," said Magnus, rushing to his apothecary.

"Well, you can tell me Max, what's on your mind?"

"No, it's not".

"Max, come on, just tell me," Alec said giving him that fatherly look that Max had missed so much.

"It's just that..." Max started, clearing his throat and continued, "It was bad, Dad, really bad, he-well when you-argh".

"Hey, just say it, okay?"

"So what if it happens again? How is he supposed to survive this time, Dad?" Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't have to keep talking, Alec understood immediately. Max was happy and terrified to have him with them once again, especially for Magnus. It must have been very difficult for him, seeing his father suffer, without being able to do anything about it.

Alec's throat seemed to compress and he breathed heavily. What would happen if this only ended up destroying Magnus? After all he was still only a Nephillim, a mortal and Magnus... Magnus would live eternally, would continue once more without him...

"Shhh-son, it's okay, I understand, I know you're scared-I-" the phrase was left floating in the air as they heard Magnus returning to the kitchen, Max immediately pulled himself together and gave his father an understanding look, before getting up from his stool and heading for Magnus.

"Thank you, Dadda, you're the best," he said, giving him a hug. "I really have to go, but we'll be in touch," he said, shaking his father's shoulder, then turning and hugging Alec, taking a long time to hold him in his arms, inhaling his scent and feeling his warmth after so long.

"I'll see you soon, Dad," he once told him, letting go of him completely.

"I love you, son," Alec replied with a small smile on his face.

"And i love u both, I'll see you," he said and with a snap he opened a direct portal to Brooklyn.

Alec stared at the place where the portal had vanished for a long time, Max's words still fresh in his mind, repeating themselves over and over.

Then he felt Magnus' hand slip through his until his fingers were intertwined and a smile formed on his face immediately.

Alec was not sure what would happen, in fact he was afraid of it, but the truth was, no one was ever sure of their own destiny, there was no way to be sure and if there was one thing he now knew for sure, it was that life is too short to spend thinking about so much about the future. This was something he and Magnus had talked about tirelessly in the past, even this very morning. So Alec decided to put those thoughts aside and focus on the present, on the man in front of him, on the fact that by some strange miracle they had a chance to be together once again.

“A penny for your thoughts," whispered Magnus in the young man's ear, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder after giving him a kiss.

"I was only thinking about how lucky we are, my love".

"I know exactly what you mean," he said, giving him another kiss and using the grip of his hands to make the Nephilim turn and face him. "I spent almost two centuries waiting for you, honey, I really didn't know, but that's what I was doing," he said, stroking his cheek, "and like I told you, I would wait for you for another hundred years".

Alec smiled and went closer to the Warlock, placing his free hand on the hip of his beloved and giving him a kiss on the lips, "I wish you didn't have to wait for me anymore, love" shaking his head added "but that's not something I can promise you".

"I don't need any promises, Alexander, you've already made them and fulfilled each and every one...even when you told me that we would always find our way back to each other," he replied by joining their foreheads.

Alec's heart seemed to swell, even he could not understand how the love he felt for this man could continue to grow even now.

Still smiling, he tightened his grip on the other's body and they embraced tightly.

A few weeks later, once Alec had sorted out his situation at the London Institute, he and Magnus were in NY.

The arrival at the old loft that the couple had shared in the past brought back a whirlwind of memories for the young man: the first night he shared a few drinks with Magnus, endless chats under the stars on the balcony, afternoons spent in the library simply enjoying a peace he never thought he could have, birthday parties for his children, the farewell to his Parabatai and a million others.

Alec's head seemed to store an incredible amount of information, the details of his past life becoming clearer as the days went by.

Magnus' presence seemed to help the process, and the young man was clear about many things that had been in the back of his mind for twenty years, waiting for the moment to emerge.

Max had returned to talk to his parents, a little disappointed that he had absolutely nothing for them. 

The truth is that neither Magnus nor Alec expected the investigation to really lead them to anything, and they didn't even need to find explanations. This was something unique, incredible, maybe even unrepeatable, and it was happening to them. So what should they do? Waste time looking for explanations that might never come? Or take this new opportunity to have each other once again?

Even though they hadn't even talked about it, they were both on the same page. They would take what was given to them and do their best with it.

So a month after his arrival in NY, Alec had decided it was time to meet his descendants, those who could make him feel close to his loved ones once again.

The meeting, of course, as so many times before, would take place in the loft. Magnus had taken care of the details and everything looked absolutely incredible.

The reunion with Cat, Madzie, Ragnor, Raphael and Tessa a few days ago had certainly been very moving for Alec, but the real surprise had been his reaction when he saw Simon again.

As soon as the vampire's enthusiastic voice came from the main entrance, Alec had rushed to meet him, holding him tightly for a long time.

"Dude, I'm so happy to see you again, my brother," Simon sobbed, and Alec couldn't help but smile at the nickname and the familiarity of his words.

Over the years, in his previous life of course, Alec had learned to love Simon as much as he loved Clary. The vampire had been his beloved sister's life partner, he had given her absolutely everything, including the large family that she had always dreamed of, despite Alec's doubts about it, Simon had been the perfect complement to his Izzy, he had remained by her side at every step, even when the passing of the years had made Isabel doubt about her beloved's permanence by her side. Simon's immortality was as profound a theme between them as Magnus´ had been for Alec, but like them, Simon and Izzy had managed to overcome it and by the time Alec had passed, his sister was still enjoying her life with her beloved.

Now Alec knew that Simon had accompanied his little sister to the end of his days, some years after Alec's death, and the vampire had continued to care for his three children, then his grandchildren and great-grandchildren, just as Izz would have wished.

All of this had added to the emotions of Alec who was now crying in the vampire's arms.

"Thank you, Si” Alec repeated, "I know what you did for her, for our family".

"There is nothing to be thankful for, I love your sister and our family Alec" I assure him with tenderness the vampire.

And Alec did not miss the detail that Simon was still talking about his sister's love in the present tense.

How much pain would it be causing Simon to have him here in front of him?

However, Simon's always sincere gaze only showed joy and once he left Alec he went directly to Magnus to give him a hug that was just as affectionate as the previous one.

A while later, the new descendants of his family began to arrive, great-grandchildren? great-great-grandchildren? Alec's head was trying to process him, but it was as easy as knowing they were his family.

There were all of them, the Lightwoods, fierce Shadowhunters descended from his younger brother, with deep looks and happy hearts; the Herondale-Fairchilds with their big green eyes and blonde, red hair; the Lewis who had become the supporting Shadowhunters, those who train but can live their lives as mundanes, with their dark hair and overwhelming, funny personalities.

Alec now understood exactly what Max had meant, referring to them as he did. This was definitely his family and he couldn't be more proud of them.

One of Isabel's descendants in particular caught Alec's attention, Samira. It was impressive to see the resemblance to her little sister. Of course she was the warrior in her family, a Shadowhunter by law, the only Lewis living at the Institute. Alec spent hours chatting with her and in the days that followed they continued to bond.

One afternoon, several weeks after the meeting, which had been incredible for Alec, the young Samira had returned to have lunch with Alec and Magnus, and found herself watching them carefully, as they seemed to dance around each other, in a natural rhythm, as if orbiting each other. A kind of magnetism seemed to keep them together even though they didn't even notice it and that seemed absolutely fascinating to Samira.

The way in which Magnus moved in tune with Alec, while they went and came through the room, hardly crossing some words and understanding each other at once.

Alec would finish the fried rice with vegetables, while Magnus would prepare the table for the three of them. The most mundane thing Sami ever observed, but he found it absolutely fascinating in them.

He watched them analyzing their every move for quite a while, until Alec turned around, cleared his throat and said

"Well, say it already, what do you think so much about? I can hear your brain working at full speed, even from here," Alec complained, smiling.

"Well, I'm just going to say it: "ITHINKTHATYOUANDMAGNUSSHOULDMARRYAGAIN" she said quickly and in a higher-than-normal voice.

"Wait, wait, I didn't understand anything you said, Sami" replied Alec laughing.

"Alec, I think you and Magnus should get married again," she repeated slowly.

The Nephilim arched his eyebrows in surprise at where the young woman's thoughts had gone, hell she reminded him so much of his sister. Shaking his head at his own thoughts, Alec smiled from ear to ear and looked at his beloved next to him.

Magnus' eyes were already on his face and his sideway-smile was on, Alec's favorite was beginning to form on his beautiful lips.

"Is that something you would want, Alexander?" asked Magnus in a velvety voice.

"The truth is, I want everything from you, Magnus," Alec replied, unable to avoid blushing. "That's of course-if it´s-really something that you want too" stammered Alec and made the warlock's smile broaden.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Alexander! Of course it's something I'd like to do, honey".

"Yaaay!" shouted Sami, clapping enthusiastically. "I knew it would be a good idea, anyone who can see you two together knows that you belong to each other, and it would be so nice to see my favourite couple come together in that way! Well technically you already did, didn't u? Or actually...hmm- well, it's complicated, but I'd love to be able to share this with you two now!".

They both started laughing and immediately approached the young woman to start their lunch. Chatting animatedly about a thousand different topics at once.

Alec loved to know more about the life of his, well, technically she would be his great-great-granddaughter, right? Hell, that was a little confusing, better to think of it simply as his family, period.

They spent a few more hours together, until Sami received an alert and had to return immediately to the Institute.

That night Magnus and Alec had a long talk, about how they imagined a future together, where there were several interruptions between kisses and caresses.

Alec couldn't feel happier and more at peace, he was finally home, back and planning to spend the rest of his life with Magnus, if he allowed it.

What Alec didn't know was that Magnus was thinking exactly the same thing at the time and was already making plans to make the most romantic marriage proposal to his beloved, now that he knew that was something that Alec wanted as much as he did. It had only been a few months since their reunion, but things had always been that way between them. The first time they fell in love in just a few months they were both absolutely sure of what they wanted and this time, well, it was no different than that time and yet it was because now they even had the advantage of having shared a life together before.

So a little over a month after that talk, Magnus was on the balcony of the loft, waiting for the arrival of Alec, who in the last few weeks had started acting as a consultant at the NY Institute, working alongside his son.

Everything was ready, dim lights gently bathed each surface of the loft, from the living room there was a small luminous path that led to the balcony, where thousands of small magic lanterns like fireflies, blue and white, illuminated the table in the center of the space, where an elegant but simple dinner was resting: meat and vegetable lasagna, Alec's favorite, along with an iced champagne and some strawberries with cream for dessert.

Magnus had tried hard and was proud of how it turned out, he knew Alec's tastes perfectly and expected everything to flow as he expected.

When Alec walked into the loft that afternoon his heart skipped a beat. This was absolutely beautiful and unexpected.

He knew Magnus was up to something, especially when he asked him to take his time coming back from the Institute and Max had insisted that he shower and change right there before returning home.

But he didn't think it would be anything like that.

Everything looked incredibly romantic, the atmosphere around him absolutely calm, soft music playing in the background.

He started smiling even before he closed the front door. He put his things aside and followed the clear path that Magnus had marked out for him, from the entrance to the balcony. Stopping at the exit door, he admire the view in front of him.

"Raziel, this man is incredible," Alec thought as he smiled and looked around, until his gaze stopped on Magnus, standing there in front of the railing. He looked absolutely incredible: bare feet, tight black pants that made Alec's mouth water, and when he turned his body to face the Nephilim, Alec knew he was lost. The low-cut white shirt Magnus wore showed off his golden and enticing pectorals, highlighting the only silver necklace resting on his chest. The sleeves folded halfway up his forearm brought out the muscles in the sorcerer's arms and Alec looked up to the sky to thank him for his luck.

When his eyes met those of Magnus, the young man let out a great sigh and even before moving, he extended his hand to take that of his beloved. Magnus smiled and approached his Shadowhunter, taking his hand and giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

"I hope this is to your liking, Alexander".

"Mags, I-I love it, it's, it's perfect," said the young man smiling as he looked around again before kissing his boyfriend again.

"So, shall we have dinner?" asked Magnus, trying to keep his tone light.

They had dinner under the moonlight and the lights conjured up by Magnus, chatting about what had happened during the day; once they finished their dessert, they moved to the couch, not wanting to go back inside yet, the night was perfect for staying outside.

After a long and hot session of kisses, Alec got up, still with Magnus' hand intertwined with his, with every intention of going inside, to continue with what they had started in a more comfortable place. But as he pull Magnus up and seeing that Magnus did not respond to his invitation, he looked at him in confusion.

Then Magnus slipped from the couch in which he was sitting, putting one knee on the floor in front of his Shadowhunter. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them, looking directly at his beloved.

He took a small black box out of his pocket and slowly opened it, revealing a set of silver bracelets with their initials in the center, surrounded by the characteristic Lightwood family flames.

"Alexander, you are the love of my life, the one I always hoped for, the absolute owneer of my soul and heart, would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me, once again..." Magnus said firmly, trying to control the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

Alec's eyes couldn't help but wander over the features of his beloved, his beautiful green-golden eyes, his cheeks, his chin, his lips, until they were fixed again on the look of the man in front of him and Alec sighed deeply: "Only if you marry me too" said the Nephilim smiling, as he extended his hand so Magnus could place the bracelet on it and then take the second one and place it on the wrist of his fiancé, taking the time to admire the detail in the jewel.

"It's perfect," he whispered to Magnus on his lips as he knelt in front of him to kiss him devoutly. "I love it," he said, uniting his foreheads and looking at his own bracelet closely.

"I'm glad you like it, my love" said the warlock holding him by the cheeks to make him look into his eyes, "I want you to know why I chose it" he said with a half smile.

"Tell me," Alec demanded with a smile.

"I want that when we get married, we both take the Lightwood name once more," said Magnus observing his fiancé's reaction.

"Mags-is-love that is-thank you," replied the young man with his eyes full of emotion, "but you-you shouldn't leave behind your last name, the identity you chose for yourself, not for-me".

"Alexander, Bane was only a name I chose because it represented me at that time and I simply kept it," said Magnus smiling and shaking his head at his own arrogance, "Lightwood" continued, now smiling fondly, "Lightwood is the name you gave me, it is the name of OUR family, which I have been proud to be a part of for over two centuries".

"I love you, Magnus Lightwood," Alec said with a voice full of emotion, as he took the warlock's face in his hands and kissed it passionately.

"And I love you, Alexander Lightwood" he replied with a smile, as he stood up and took his fiancé by the hand, carrying him inside as he took off the shirt of his beautiful shadowhunter, smiling and kissing him to continue their perfect night in his favorite way, showing the man of his life, in all possible ways, how much he loved him...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commends and kudos are really appreciated!  
> and let me know if u find some typos or something like that!   
> And maybe we would have an epilogue, to this story soon ;)


End file.
